This Is War
by Wolfie1031
Summary: This is a oneshot that was originally written on Quizilla. Nobody requested it, it was more for fun than anything. Read it to find out what it's about. It's for Zack Fair.


_**A warning to the people,**_

_**The good and the evil,**_

_**This is war.**_

_**To the soldier, the civilian,**_

_**The martyr, the victim,**_

_**This is war.**_

**"Zach.." Jade, a fellow SOLDIER, warned the 19 year old boy lowly.**

**Cloud, age 18, sat on the ground behind a rock formation, weak from being injected with mako.**

**"What Jade?" Zach asked irritably.**

**"Be safe. Please." Jade asked the black haired boy.**

**"I love you Jade. Always remember that." Zach told the black haired girl.**

**"Love you too." Jade replied.**

**Zach leaned down and kissed Jade's forehead. Jade reached down to the sitting form of Cloud and ruffled his hair, smiling down at him.**

**"You stay here." Jade suggested, a small smile gracing her features.**

**Zach and Jade left Cloud sitting on the ground while they went to fight.**

_**It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,**_

_**The moment to live and the moment to die,**_

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight**_

_**To fight, to fight, to fight!**_

**"Hey, you stupid five eyed freaks! Come and get me!" Jade taunted the figures of the men that had just shot Zach.**

**Jade, who was good under pressure, hopped onto rock after rock, getting shot at while leading the men away from Cloud and Zach. Jade stopped running about a quarter mile from where Zach was killed. Jade turned to face the men. They raised their guns at her. Jade growled lowly, knowing there was almost no way she was beating these men. Jade held her sword in front of her, blocking the bullets from hitting her. The bullets ricocheted off Jade's buster sword and hit a bunch if the armored men.**

_**To the right, To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**From the last to the first**_

_**To the right, To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world!**_

**Cloud crawled out to Zach, who lay on the ground, bleeding out.**

**Zach hugged Cloud's head to his chest after a while, "You are my living legacy."**

**Cloud whimpered and yelled into the sky. Rain poured down on the two.**

_**A warning to the prophet,**_

_**The liar, the honest,**_

_**This is war.**_

_**To the leader, the pariah,**_

_**The victor, the messiah,**_

_**This is war.**_

**Jade, too tired to keep swinging her buster sword, started throwing her secret stash of throwing stars at the seemingly endless army of five-eyed men. A bullet went wizzing by Jade's head. Jade decided that it was time to give up.**

**"What about Zach and Cloud?" Her subconsious asked.**

**Jade heard a yell and, in a rush of adrenaline, whipped forward while the armed men were temporarily distracted. Jade kept this up for a while, making sure no one was going after Cloud.**

_**It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,**_

_**The moment to live and the moment to die,**_

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight,**_

_**To fight, to fight, to fight!**_

**Jade, blood soaking her SOLDIER uniform, approached Cloud and the dead body of Zach. Cloud looked up at his mentor. Jade, unable to walk any farther, collapsed onto her knees next to Cloud. Her body wracked with coughs, she leaned on Cloud for support.**

**"Are you sure, you're okay?" Cloud asked worriedly, tears still in his eyes.**

**"I should be okay." Jade choked out between coughs.**

**"Come on." Cloud rose, pulling Jade with him.**

**Jade stood shakily.**

**"Just go to Edge. It's closer." Jade suggested.**

**Cloud supported Jade's weight and they started walking to Edge.**

_**To the right, To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**From the last to the first**_

_**To the right, To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world!**_

**A knock at the door disrupted Jade's thoughts. It had been 2 years since Zack's death and her, almost, death. Jade got up and went to the door, throwing it open.**

**"What?" The girl growled.**

**"U-um." The blond figure of Cloud stammered.**

**Jade couldn't believe that after all these years she still, somewhat, scared the blonde.**

**Jade went wide-eyed, "C-Cloud?"**

**"Hi." Cloud blushed.**

**"What are you doing here?" Jade questioned the blonde, leaning agianst her doorway, arms crossed.**

**"Can I come in?" The blushing blonde asked.**

**Jade moved aside and let him in, humming quietly to music unknown to Cloud.**

**"How'd you know I lived here?" Jade asked the blonde, sitting on the floor of her apartment.**

**"Reno told me." Cloud informed her.**

**Jade laughed, "Since when do you talk to Reno?"**

_**I do believe in the light**_

_**Raise your hands into the sky**_

_**The fight is done, the war is won**_

_**Lift your hands toward the sun**_

_**Toward the sun**_

_**Toward the sun**_

_**Toward the sun**_

_**The war is won**_

**Cloud and Jade sat in her apartment reminising over their times in SOLDIER and the things they've done the part 2 years, the good and the bad.**

**"Remember that time we were in the simulator and we accidently made that building fall on Zack?" Jade's shoulders bounced with the sound of her laughter.**

**Cloud nodded, a small chuckle escaping his mouth, "That was funny."**

**Jade's house smelled like chocolate chip cookies due to the cookies sitting on the table in front of them.**

**Jade gasped and then grinned, "When he punched Lazard." She paused, chuckling, "That was hilarious."**

**"What about when you punched Lazard?" Cloud questioned, laughing.**

**Jade smiled, still chuckling, "That was fun. It broke my hand, but it was fun."**

**A knocking at the door broke them out of their reverie. Jade cut their conversation and went to answer the door.**

**"What do you want you stupid turks?" Jade demanded rudely.**

**"Rufus ShinRa wants to recruit you." Reno said simply.**

**"Tell him to fuck off." Jade tried to close the door, but Rude stuck his foot in.**

**"He wants you dead or alive." Rude stated.**

**"Cloud, you need to leave." Jade pointed to the warm cookies sitting on the table, "You can take those, give them to Tifa or Denzel and Marlene, doesn't matter."**

**Cloud got up, grabbing the tin of cookies. He didn't know what was going to happen, but knew she wouldn't need them. By the time Cloud left the building, he heard several screams. He looked up, only to see blood spatter on Jade's apartment window. He dropped the tin of cookies and ran up to the apartment. The turks must have left, for he didn't see them anymore. He walked into the open door, which was hanging only on it's bottom hinge. Blood was spattered across the whole room and Jade sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, half alive.**

**Cloud rushed over to the black haired girl, "Are you alright?"**

**"Not this time Cloud." The girl answered.**

**"You'll be fine. I'll just get you to a hospital." Cloud rushed, not wanting to face devestation again.**

**"No." Jade's voice was hard, "Just promise me, you will do something extrodinary with your life."**

**"I promise." Cloud agreed, tears flowing down his face.**

_**To the right, To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**From the last to the first**_

_**To the right, To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world!**_

**Jade fell into a black abiss and then it turned white. There stood Zack and the Aerith person Cloud had told her about. Jade got teary eyed at the sight of Zack. Zack came forward and swept Jade up into his arms. He spun around for a second, Jade laughing, loving every second of it. Zack set Jade down and she turned to Aerith.**

**"You must be Aerith." Jade held her hand out to her.**

**"You must be the Jade that Zack has told me so much about." Aerith shook Jade's hand.**

**"Cloud has told me much about you. You sounded like an amazing person." Jade said.**

**Zack set his arm around Jade's shoulders, hugging her close to him, "I love you."**

**"Love you, too." Jade leaned into the side of Zack's body.**

**Aerith smiled at the two. Jade smiled over at her. Zack was glad to have Jade back in his arms. Aerith was happy the two were together again and did not think twice about voicing her opinion. Jade laughed at the girl, smiling brightly at her new friend. Zack leaned down, kissing the black haired girl's forehead.**

_**A brave new world**_

_**The war is won**_

_**The war is won**_

_**A brave new world**_


End file.
